


Last night of Link's

by Geblurgh



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I wrote it way back in 2012, It's sooo old, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geblurgh/pseuds/Geblurgh
Summary: Link and Pipit are at the bar, drunk, a storm hits them on the way back and stuff ensues.





	Last night of Link's

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this over at ffn.net in 2012  
> This is so old and so bad. Please, it was 7 years ago I have gotten better.

Now that Mr Bats is a human he no longer needs to hide under the island. So, I can have his previous home all to myself, I can come here whenever I want and just relax. It is nice to have a place you can come too, that nobody knows anything about. Of course, nobody except some selected special few, Of course, does Kukiel know about this place. But she has no reason to come here anymore since her uncle Bats moved in with them.  
And of course does my very best friend now about this place now as well, but not Zelda. No not Zelda, she wouldn't want me to be here, she would say that It's to rundown and dangerous since there is no ground underneath. I have of course checked how sturdy it is, and I have fixed a few things here and there. And I have even made a few pieces of furniture that I have placed in here. Furniture like a table and chairs, an armchair and a bed, all to make it a little cosy.  
And the bed is there if I'd like to get away from everything a while. I'll just stay a night or two in order to get a good nights sleep once in a while, believe it or not, but there is no real wall between mine and Fledges room. It's only a screen just to give us at least a lill’ bit of privacy. But I can still hear him doing his pushups every night if I don't fall asleep before he starts then I'll never will.  
So that's the reason for the bed.  
But now I have another reason for this bed and another use for this room as well. You see, last night I met him at The Lumpy Pumpkin, note that I'm saying him because it is a him. I don't want you to think anything bad about me now, but I am gay and there is nothing wrong with that, I just want you to understand. Anyway, I sat there at the bar, I had a bowl of pumpkin soup and a light beer as I always have in the evening. I felt a bit down that night because I had done something stupid earlier in the day, I had on purpose tripped Groose and Cawlin so that they fell on their noses and started bleeding although they hadn't done anything that day. They ran and told on me of course, those big babies. I got scolded by the headmaster, and then later by Zelda. They told me how disappointed they were in me, that it didn't matter how mean Groose and his companions had been in the past. That they thought that I was better than that.  
So did I.  
That was what I was thinking about when he sat down next to me and gave me a pat in the back. He greeted me cheerfully but when he saw the depressed look on my face did his happy expression become worried. He asked me why I looked so sad and I told him everything about my day what I had done, what they had said, and that I didn't understand my own actions. He sat there and listened until I was finished, and after I was done I ordered another beer, but a strong one this time. He got angry at me for it and cancelled the order, he said that I didn't need alcohol to deal with myself right now. I suppose that he dislikes alcohol since his father died from alcohol poisoning, he has never told me anything more than that about his father, but it must have left deep scars because he dragged me out of The Lumpy Pumpkin a few minutes later. He seemed upset with me resorting to alcohol, but when I told him that I was sorry did he at least seem to relax a bit.  
He called for his loftwing and so did I, he looked at me with a serious face and asked if it was okay that I flew my loftwing seeing that I had had one beer earlier that night. I told him that it was okay that it was only a light one, and that it wouldn't be any problem. We didn't say anything to each other when we flew across the sky, not that it would have been possible to hear what the other on said, not in that wind.  
The wind had been picking up ever since we left The Lumpy Pumpkin, and by the time we were over the cemetery where the wind so strong that our loftwings had to land. His yellow cap nearly blew off his brown hair, but he caught it just in time. Since it was close by and since I trusted him not to tell anyone about my special place did I open the shed and waved at him to come closer so that he could see the ladder. I mouthed that he should follow me as I started to climb down the ladder, I grabbed his hand when he was down so that I could lead him to my secret place, he didn't seem to mind holding my hand as we walked down the path to the door, so I squeezed it just a little harder. I was grateful that he was with me, it wouldn't have been an easy walk if he wasn't.  
I sat down on a chair and leaned over the table as soon we finally got inside the tiny room.  
Pipit on the other hand just stood there by the door looking at everything in the room, I told him to come and sit down. He asked me what this place was as he walked over to the table, I replied as he sat down and told him everything about this place. I told him that I had made all the furniture and about Fledges loud pushups. He seemed surprised that I had made all this by my self, but it wasn't anything really. We sat there and talked almost the entire evening. We didn't notice how much the time was until it was really late, he said that he probably should get home now since the storm had died out already. We stood up and were about to walk over to the door when I tripped at the leg of my chair, I stumbled forward as I lost my balance and fell against him and dragged him with me to the floor.  
I landed face down on top of him, we locked eyes when I looked up. Our faces were so close to each other and I can't even start to describe how beautiful his eyes where I couldn't control myself as I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. When I realized what I was doing I pulled away quickly, I got off of him and looked away still sitting on the floor. He didn't say anything, and then I felt a hand on my cheek that turned my head to his direction, he smiled and kissed me back a little deeper than I had done. It felt so amazing, I got butterflies in my stomach and everything felt just perfect at that moment. I laid my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist and pulled me closer to him, we kissed like that for a while until his hand travelled up my back and into my hair knocking my hat off. He then started to kiss down my neck, a faint whimper left my lips and I tilted my head back so he could get better access. He started to undo the knots in my tunic while he licked and sucked at my neck, which rewarded him with a much louder sound than before from me. I started to undo the knots in his tunic as well, he pulled my tunic over my head and I did the same with his, hat coming off with it. He attacked my lips once again as soon we both topless, he stroked my chest with his hand until it reached my nipple, he started circling it with his finger and occasionally pinching it.  
It made me gasp as I broke the kiss and laid my head on his shoulder and bit his neck very softly, it made him groan and he stood up and pulled me with him. He pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me, he straddled me and leaned down to kiss me once again. He took my hands and pulled them above my head, he took them in on hand and held them there. His free hand started to caress my upper body, stroking my chest and stomach. He leaned down to suck and lick at my nipples, I tried to be quiet but I couldn't help a few sounds escaping my mouth. He smiled as he let go of my hands to travel down further, he groped my still clothed crotch and undid my pants with his mouth. He pulled my pants off and proceeded to grab my hardened length, he pumped it slowly while he licked it. I gasped when he took it in his mouth, I could barely keep my voice down as he sucked and licked my length but I couldn't keep my voice down any longer when he started to fondle my sack. I moaned loudly and my hands searched for something to hold on to, but all they could find was sheets and short brown hair. He then stopped what he was doing and put two of his fingers in his own mouth, he looked at me with lustful eyes as if asking permission to what he was about to do. I swallowed hard and nodded, but it must have shown in my eyes how scared I was because as he placed his fingers at my entrance, he leaned down and said that it was okay, that it would only hurt a little at the beginning. Then he kissed me as he pushed the first finger in, it felt really weird and uncomfortable but he told me to relax as he started to thrust it in and out. He soon added the second finger and made a scissor-like movement, I shut my eyes tight and he then kissed the corner of my eye. He eventually pulled the fingers out and started to take his own pants off, he was already hard and it looked like it was a relief to let his length out of his pants. He tossed the pants to the floor together with mine, he placed himself in front of my opening and slowly started to push his length in. I whimpered and pulled him closer to me for comfort, I put my arms around him once again and closed my eyes. He stopped and didn't move when he was all the way in, he wanted to check how I was doing and see that I was okay. He said that since we didn't have any lube it was going to be a bit rough at first, but that it should be okay after a while, and that it was really important that I tried to relax. I nodded and prepared myself for the pain to come, he was really gentle with me and he started out really slow. But when I started to moan did he pick up the pace a little, but soon he was thrusting in and out of me with a really quick pace. It felt so good that I just wanted to scream, I let my hands travel up and down Pipits body. I pulled him close so that I could kiss him, and our breaths became heavier. He started to pump my length once again and soon I reached my climax together with him, we both arched our backs in unison and he released his seed inside of me as I released mine over us both.  
Pipit laid down beside me panting hard, we just laid there looking into each other's eyes until we both fell asleep.


End file.
